Automatic and semi-automatic firearms typically include a bolt carrier that cycles backward and forward during operation. Depending on the particular firearm, movement of the bolt carrier may result from recoil of the firearm, expanding gases associated with the discharge of a round, or both. Considerations related to the design of firearm receivers may include the interaction between the bolt carrier and the receiver.